The researcher requests continuation of a grant to study the processing of rape arrests in 13 jurisdictions across the country. Case dismissal rates from arrest to conviction and the reasons for that attrition will be compared for rape and other serious crimes in order to learn whether the problems encountered in rape prosecutions are similar to those encountered with other offenses. The second objective is to identify case characteristics that are associated with conviction for rape cases through data from prosecutors' case jackets. The third objective is to compare the results for each jurisdiction and to identify the extent to which jurisdictional characteristics, such as the existence of a "special police rape squad," help to explain any variations found in conviction rates.